Brother VS Sister
by Rahel-chan desu
Summary: Kakak-beradik kembar Phantomhive itu benar-benar mencintai butler di Mansion yang besar itu. Namun, siapakah yang lebih di cintai oleh sang Butler?


Brother VS Sister

Warning:

Yaoi, Sho-ai, Implisit Lemon, Kissu scene, OOC, OC, ini-itu, don't like don't read

Pairing:

Sebas x Ciel, implisit Fem!Ciel x Sebas

Disclaimer:

Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso-sensei. Kalau punya saya, nanti Author bakal nikahin Sebastian. Fanfic ini milik Rahel-chan Mikaerisu. Happy readng minna-san ^^/

Suatu pagi yang cerah nan indah, ada sebuah keluarga yang tinggal di pinggir kota London. Keluarga Phantomhive tinggal di sebuah rumah besar yang disebut mansion. Sebelum sampai di mansion tersebut, kita harus melewati hutan belantara, enaiki gunung, menyeberangi danau buaya dan melalui rute-rute "aman" lainnya. OK! Ini cukup aneh, yang kenyataannya hanya melewati hutan saja. Mansion itu sangat besar! Hlaman depannya saja lebih besar dari lapangan tenis. Untuk menuju ke intu depan rumah tersebut, membutuhkan eaktu 5 jam jika berjalan kaki. Sungguh, benar-benar halaman yang luas. Sekian pembahasan tentang mansion, mari kita lihat Earl kita tercinta. Lets'go!

Di kamar earl kita yang cantik dan imut, kita bisa melihat 2 sosok yang sedang tertidur di atas ranjang yang berukuran King size itu. 2 gadis manis sedang tertidur lelap disitu *Author di tampar Ciel* Sorry, maksudnya pemuda cantik dan gadis imut sedang terlelap di situ. #Ciel: Please deh Author, gak usah pake cantik segala. *Author di hajar Ciel* Baiklah, untuk yang kali ini, adalah seorang pemuda tampan dan seorang gadis manis. Kedua sosok berambut kelabu dan kulit seputih porselen persis seperti boneka yang sangat menawan.

"Tok.. Tok.." pintu si ketuk dari luar

"Tuan Muda, Nona Muda.. Waktunya bangun" ucap sosok serba hitam yang masuk dari pintu tadi.

Kalau masuk dari jendela, berarti Sebastian ganti profesi sebagai maling.

"Tuan Muda, Nona Muda bangunlah!" kata sosok hitam tadi sambil membuka gorden jendela yang lebar itu.

"Mm... 5 jam lagi..." guman pemuda itu dengan mata yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Tuan Muda, sebaiknya Anda melihat dahulu siapa yang ada di samping Anda." ucap butler itu.

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu pun mulai membuka matanya selebar 1,5 mm. Dilihatnya sosok gadis berambut sama ddengannya. Cuma lebih panjang.

"UWAAAA! CIELLA? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" ucap pemuda itu dengan posisi langsung duduk di tempat tidur itu.

Gadis itu punmembuka matanya perlahan karena mendengar teriakan pemuda itu.

"Uh~ Kak Ciel berisik sekali sih..." ucap Ciella yang kini menggosok-gosok matanya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda, Nona Muda." Ucap butler uang sedang menuang teh.

"Pagi Sebastian!" ucap Ciella dengan semangat 45.

"Hmm..." jawab Ciel.

"Ciella, kamu sedang apa di sini? Jawab aku." Tanya Ciel sambil meminum teh yang di suguhkan oleh Sebastian.

"Karena, kalau tidur di kamar kakak, Ciella bisa di bangunkan oleh Sebastian." Kata Ciella sambil tersenyum dan memeluk Sebastian dengan erat.

"Alasan macam apa itu? Gaje..." kata Ciel.

Sementara itu, Sebastian sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut Ciella.

"Nona Muda, Anda mau secangkir teh?" tawar Sebastian sambil tersenyum dan kini telah berhasil lepas dari 'cengkraman' Ciella.

Gadis bermata biru sedalam samudera itu menggeleng seperti orang sedang dugem.

"Yang aku mau ciuman dari Sebastian 3" ucap Ciella sambil tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Tapi Nona adalah majikan saya dan saya..." ucapan Sebastian terpotong oleh ucapan lain yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu.

"Sebastian, it's an order! Kiss me!"

Butler itu pun hanya mengeluarkan senyuman khasnya dan berkata, "Yes, my Lady"

Setelah itu, butler itu pun mencium bibir mungil gadis imut itu.

"Dasar! Sudah meniru gayaku, malah merebut morning kiss-ku juga. Dasar adik yang menyusahkan kakaknya." Ucap Ciel dalam hati.

Bisanya Ciel di bangunkan oleh Sebastian dengan 'cara' lain. Namun karena ada Ciella, jadi tidak bisa di praktekkan. Sebastian kini menyudahi ciumannya dengan Ciella, ciuman biasa saja sih. Hanya sebuah soft kiss.

"Nona muda, bisakah anda keluar sebentar? Saya ingin mengurus tuan muda." Tanya Sebastian.

"Baiklah. Thank's untuk ciumannya ya, Sebastian~"ucap Ciella sambil meninggalkan kakaknya bersama butlernya itu.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum sementara Ciel berteriak dalam hatinya "Akhirnya keluar juga dia!"

"Sebastian..." panggil Ciel.

"Ya tuan muda?" balas Sebastian.

"Morning kiss-ku mana?" tanya si bocah Phantomhive itu dengan wajah memerah layaknya tomat. Mendengar hal itu membuat Sebastian langsung mencium Ciel dengan agresif. Lidah-lidah mereka saling menari-nari dan saliva-salive mereka kini bercampur. Entah kenapa Sebastian lebih bernafsu melakukan ciumannya dengan Cel daripada dengan Ciella. Ciel pun tersenyum puas dan juga memendang butlernya itu dengan wajah yang masih memerah seperti cabe.

"Apa kau juga melakukan... ciuman yang sama dengan... Ciella?" tanya Ciel sambil sedikit menunduk.

Sebastian memegang kepala Ciel dengan lembut.

"Apa anda cemburu?"

Wajah Ciel kini benar-benar merah melewati merat tomat dan cabe, kini semerah strawberry. Sebastian yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum dan berkata "Seaya hanya melakukan ciuman itu dengan Anda, tuan muda. Jadi anda tidak perlu khawatir."

Kini saatnya si kembar Phantomhive sedang sarapan 4 sehat 5 sempurna buatan Sebastian mereka tercinta.

"Hmm~ masakan buatan Sebastian memang selalu enak~~~" ucap Ciella sambil melahap menu makanannya, yakni tahu goreng. Sementara itu Ciel yang baru saja memotong tempe gorengnya berkata" Jadwal hari ini apa?" #menu sarapan di Mansion Phantomhive benar-benar 'sesuatu' ya~

"Untuk Tuan Muda, jam 10.00 nanti ada kelas musik oleh , lalu jam 12.45 ada kelas berpedang oleh dan jam 14.00 ada kelas melukis oleh . Sementara untuk Nona Muda, jam 11.00 ada kelas dansa oleh saya sendiri dan jam 14.30 ada kelas memasak oleh saya sendiri" jelas Sebastian panjang dan lebar. Ciel terbelalak mendengar jadwal Ciella sementara gadis itu tersenyum riang gembira.

"Kenapa kelas Ciella kau semua yang menjadi tutornya?" tanya Ciel.

Dilubuk hati Ciel yang paling dalam, dia sedikit senang karena tidak di ajar oleh Sebastian. Karena kalau Sebastian sudah menjadi tutor, permuda tampan dan sempurna itu akan mengerikan dan menjadi keras kepala. Tentu berbeda saat dia menjadi seorang butler, menggoda dan penurut. Dan kelas-kelas pun dimulai. Kelas Ciel yang pertama selesai dan dia mencoba untuk mengintip kelas Ciella. Saat Ciel mencoba membuka pintu, dia mendengar suara yang membuat matanya membulat sperti bola pingpong.

"Ah... Sebastian... aku tidak kuat lagi..." desah Ciella.

"Tapi Anda harus mulai terbiasa, Nona Muda. Bertahanlah sedikit." Kata Sebastian.

"Sakit sekali, Sebastian... Uh..." desah Ciella lagi.

"Nona Muda, seorang lady sejati harus bisa melakukannya. Ayolah nona muda, sedikit lagi kok."kata Sebastian lagi.

Sementara di luar kamar, maksudnya ruangan... Ciel hampir nosebleed mendengarnya.

"AHHH!" pekik Ciella.

"Bagus, Nona Muda. Anda berhasil melakukannya. Nah, lain kali, Anda harus terbiasa jika bersama saya." Ucap Sebastian dan resmi membuat Ciel nosebleed seketika. Ciel pun segera meninggalkan ruangan itu sambil memegang hidungnya yang kini berdarah hebat. Ternyata, aktivitas yang dilakukan Ciella dan Sebastian tidak seperti yang ada di pikiran Ciel. Mereka berdua hanya sedang melakukan pemanasan untuk berdansa.

Kelas Ciel sudah selesai semua dan enah kenapa dia ingin mengintip kelas adik permpuannya lagi. Apa dia gak takut kehabisan darah ya gara-gara mimisan mendengar suara-suara yang membuatnya berpikiran ke 'arah' sana. Dan benar adanya! Ciel kembali mendengar suara-suara yang akan membuatnya nosebleed untuk kedua kalinya.

"Wah.., Punya Sebastian besar ya." Ucap Ciella.

"Anda terlalu memuji, Nona muda."

"Benar kok. Itu kan memang kenyataan. Selain besar panjang juga. Sepertinya enak." Ucap Ciella dengan nada yang senang.

"Apa anda mau mencdany, Nona?" tawar Sebastian.

"Boleh?"

"Ya. Silahkan nona muda. Tapi ukurannya terlalu besar. Apa masuk ke mulut anda?"

"Kalau punya Sebastian, pasti bisa masuk ke mulutku. Tenang saja"

"Baiklah, kalu begitu.. silahkan nona. Setelah and memasukinya kemulut dan menikmatinya, nanti akan ada selai yang keluar dri dalamnya" ucap Sebastian. Sementara itu, diluar ruangan Ciel noseleed lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Namun dia masih ingin mendengar suara-suara itu.

"Selai? Manis tidak?" tanya Ciella dengan polosnya.

"Tenang saja nona muda. Selainya lembut dan manis kok. Nah, silahkan."

"Ah... Thank you, Sebas..." ucapan ciella di potong oleh Ciel yang mendobrak pintu.

"Kakak?"

"Tuan Muda?"

Ciel hanya cengo melihat mereka berdua. Sebastian hanya ingin menyerahka sebuah rollcake kepada Ciella. Sebuah rollcake dengan selai cokelat didalamnya. Padahal pikiran Cil sudah jauh kearah sana.

"Ka..kalian sedang apa?" tanya Ciel.

"Saya sedang memberikan rollcake isi selai cokelat buatan saya kepada nona Ciella" jaab Sebastian.

"Kakak sendiri sedang apa?" tanya Ciella kembali.

"A..aku sedanga mencari camilan saja. Sebastian, buatkan aku cake cokelat dan bawa ke kamarku nanti." Perintah Ciel sambilk meninggalkan mereka.

"Yes, My Lord." Jawab Sebastian.

Sebastian pun menuju kamar Ciel dan mengetuk pintu kamar itu.

"Masuk" ucap Ciel dari dalam.

Sebastian pun masuk dan membawakan kue pesanan tuan mudanya yang unyu=lucu=imut itu. 15 menit sudah berlalu, Ciel sama sekali tidak menyentuh cake itu seinchi pun. Butler itu memotong kue itu dan menyodorkannya ke mulut Ciel.

"Tuan Muda, Aaaaa..."kata Sebastian persis seperti menyuapi seorang bayi.

'Truh saja! Aku bsa makan sndiri nanti!" ucap Ciel dengan nada agak kesal karena perlakuan Sebastian barusan. Tiba-tiba terlintas ide untuk membuat tuan mudanya menikmat kue yang sudah susah payah dibuatnya. Sebastian memotng kue tersebut lalu memaskkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Dengan cepat ia menyentuh bibir Ciel dengan bibirnya. Ciel agak kaget atas perlakuan butlernya tersebut. Lalu sang butler mendorong kue yang di mulutnya tadi ke dalam mulut tuan mudanya itu.

"Kenapa kau...?" tanya Ciel gugup.

"Karena saya ingin anda memakan cake yang sudah saya buat." Ujar Sebastian tenang.

"Tapi aku kan sudah bilang bahwa akan memakannya nanti." Ucap Ciel.

"Saya yakin anda tidak akan memakan cake tersebut karena anda sedang melamun dari tadi."

Setelah mendengar ucapan Sebastian barusan, Ciel pun langsung memakan cake tersebut.

"Nnti malam kita akan melakukanny, tuan muda. Jadi anda tdak perlu cemas. Dan saya harap anda tidak cemburu lagi setelah mendengar hal ini." Ucap Sebastian sambil meninggalkan kamar tuan mudanya dan menuju ke empat lain di Mansion Phantomhive itu.

Ciella kini sedang berada di perpustakaan.

"Hm... bagaiman ya caranya agar Sebastian bisa menjadi milikku?" gumam gadis itu. Gadis manis itu beranjak dari sofanya dan mulai mencari sebuah buku yang mengarah ke suatu kata yang diwakili oleh 3 huruf.

"Ah! Ketemu juga akhirnya." Ucap Ciella sambil memegang sebuah buku dengan sampul berwarna merah dengan tulisan judul berwarna emas.

"Sex Education..."

Entah kenapa, di sebuah perpustakaan Phantomhive ada juga buku semacam itu. Mungkin itu milik orangtua mereka yang sudah lama meninggal semenjak mereka masih kecil.

"Nona muda dapat darimana buku seperti itu?" tanya seseorang yang berada di belakang Ciella.

"Sebastian... tentu saja aku mendapatkannya dari rak buku"

"Sebastian..." panggil Ciella.

"Ya, Nona?"

"Ajari aku bagaimana cara melakukannya donk~" pinta Ciella.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya, nona muda. Tapi anda masih belum cukup umur untuk melakukannya. Jadi saya tidak bisa mengajari anda."cap Sebastian sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Jadi pas umur berapa aku boleh melakukannya?" tanya Ciella.

"Umur 20 tahun ke atas, itu pun jika anda sudah menikah."

"Jadi kalau belum menikah belum boleh ya?" tanya Ciella.

"Iya" jawab Sebastian.

"Umur Sebastian berapa?" tanya Ciella.

"21 tahun, nona."

#Ciel: Bohong tuh! Udah jelas-jelas umurnya ribuan tahun. Dasar iblis! Penampilannya menipu banget! Sebastian: Tuan muda...

"Tpi biasanya adaanak kecil seperti ku yang elakukannya dengan orang dewasa." Ucap Ciella.

"Kalau itu, namanya pedofilia nona. Tapi, saya ini bukan seorang pedofil kok."

#Duuhhh~ pandai banget sih Sebastian bohong nya. Udah jelas dia itu pedofil. Malam ini aja dia tadi mau melakukan itu sama Ciel. Ckkckckckckck!

Malam pun tiba. Kini tiba waktunya untuk Phantomhive twins tidur. Ciella diantar oleh Meyrin ke kamarnya. Sedangkan Sebastian mengantar Ciel. Pada saat itu juga Sebastian memulai serangannya kepada Ciel dan di saksikan oleh Ciella tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

"Ternyata aku memang tidak akan pernah menang jika melawan kakak ya..." gumam gadis itu.

Lalu gadis itu pun pergi meniggalkan kamar Ciel dan kembali ke kamarnya. Sementara itu di kamar Ciel, Sebastian benar-benar membuat malam Phantomhive itu benar-benar melelahkan.

The End

a/n: Bagaimana menurut para readers sekalian? Gaje kah? Well, saya masih seorang newbie disini dan juga baru tahap pembelajaran. Apakah humornya garing? Well, itu memang wajar, karena saya bukan pelawak tetapi seorang manusia biasa. Jadi saya sangat berharap jika ada yang berkenan untuk me-review fanfic ini untuk sekedar memberikan kritik dan saran.


End file.
